Le fardeau
by Pandora60
Summary: Que se passerait-il quand les doutes et les peurs de Castle remonteraient à la surface pour finir par exploser? Se situe après le 5x22


**Bonsoir!**

**J'avais envie de mettre une idée des pensées et des doutes de Castle, parce que mine de rien, on voit ceux de Kate mais ceux de Castle ils nous passent bien au dessus, et je trouve ça dommage car je pense qu'il pourrait limite en avoir plus qu'elle, et j'avais envie d'y mettre un nom. **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, cet OS pourra paraitre un peu OOC, mais pour moi, Castle va devoir un jour sortir tout son fardeau, et c'est ça que j'ai voulu mettre en scène. **

**à vous!**

* * *

**OS :**

_**L'émotion me serrait la gorge, l'eau me brûlait les yeux, mes mains étaient moites, mes jambes tremblaient avec force, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était secoué de convulsion plus violentes les unes que les autres, j'avais l'impression que tout mon être était parcouru de tristesse et de désespoir…**_

_**-N… Non… Tu ne peux pas… **_

_**Une larme coula sur mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase cohérente, la tristesse était si forte que j'en tenais à peine sur mes jambe, j'étais paralysé par l'horreur. **_

_**-Ecoute Castle… Ne complique pas les choses, c'est mieux comme ça… **_

_**Ne pas compliquer les choses, mais comment pourrais-je le faire… ? Alors que l'être que j'aimais plus que tout était en train de m'échapper, alors que la personne que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie m'abandonnait, me quittait… Alors que mon cœur battait pour elle… Elle m'abandonnait… **_

_**-Kate… Je t'en pris… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Laisse-moi au moins une chance, laisse-nous une chance… La suppliais-je avec de lourds sanglots dans la voix. **_

_**Elle me scruta de ses beaux yeux verts, ceux dans lesquels j'aimais tellement me perdre, me noyer, j'aimais tellement observer son si joli regard… Comment pourrais-je me plonger dans ses prunelles vertes sans lui témoigner mes sentiments et mon amour… ?**_

_**-Non Rick… Notre histoire ne va nulle part, et tu le sais… Nous ne sommes pas fais pour être ensemble, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche… **_

_**Ce n'étais pas ce qu'elle cherchait, JE n'étais pas ce qu'elle cherchait… ? Mais pourtant… Elle m'avait dit tellement de choses, tellement de mots d'amour durant ce soir là, comment pouvais-elle me dire tous sa maintenant après ce qu'elle m'avait dit cette soirée-là ? **_

_**-Mais… Et notre nuit… Toutes ses choses que tu m'as dites… Balbutiais-je alors que des larmes commençaient leur descente infernale sur mes joues.**_

_**Elle soupira de malaise, avant de m'arracher le cœur :**_

_**-C'était une erreur Castle… C'était l'émotion, les mots n'étaient pas pensés, ils étaient simplement dû aux émotions, rien de plus…**_

_**Un coup de couteau m'aurait fait moins mal, j'avais le cœur en miette, les entrailles compressées sous la force du malheur qui avait prit possession de mon corps et de mon esprit, les larmes coulaient désormais librement, et je pleurais à chaudes larmes, déversant tout mon amour et ma tristesse parmi elle. **_

_**Elle me regarda avec impassibilité, et m'acheva avec sa dernière phrase :**_

_**-Je ne veux plus que tu aille au poste, ce serait beaucoup trop difficile, et je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mes pattes, je ne veux plus rien Rick… Je ne veux plus vous avoir avec moi Castle, je veux que vous sortiez de ma vie, et ce, pour toujours. **_

_**Je m'écroulais à genoux, et sanglotais bruyamment, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, non seulement notre rupture… Mais en plus le poste, elle ne voulait plus aucun contact avec moi… Mais comment faire… Comment pourrais-je survivre sans elle… ? Elle était tout ce que j'avais, je l'aimais plus que tout… **_

_**-Je t'en supplie Kate… Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas sa… Je t'en pris… **_

_**J'avais l'air pitoyable à cet instant, pleurant à chaudes larmes, à genoux sur le sol, convulsant de détresse et de malheur, j'avais le cœur à l'envers, il s'était définitivement fermé, pour toujours… Plus personne n'entrerais dedans, plus jamais je n'aimerais… **_

_**-Adieu Castle… **_

_**Elle me tourna le dos, et partis sans un regard en arrière, me laissa seul avec mes démons, mes peurs, mes malheur, ma détresse, mon amour… **_

_**J'hurlais de rage et de chagrin, mon cœur était éteint, je n'étais plus, j'étais mort… Mort de l'intérieur… Je n'étais plus rien, mon âme n'était plus là, partie dès que Kate avait quitté la pièce, j'étais seul, abandonné… **_

_**J'étais vide… **_

_**L'amour de ma vie, Kate… Katherine… Elle m'avait abandonné, elle n'était plus là, celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde n'étais plus là… **_

_**-Kate… Je t'en supplie… Reviens… Reviens Katherine je t'en pris… **_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les membres tremblants de panique et de douleur, de douleur morale…

Je regardais autour de moi, et distinguais ma chambre, mon fauteuil, mon tableau à la tête de lion, mon tapis beige, mon bureau, ma chambre…

Mes draps, mon grand lit, et moi.

J'étais seul… Parce que Kate m'avait laissé, elle m'avait abandonné, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne dormais pas avec elle dans mon lit, dans ce que j'avais maintenant considéré comme étant **notre **lit. Mes larmes revinrent dans le coin de mes yeux, menaçant de couler à chaque mouvement, chaque seconde, chaque battement de cœur, enfin… De mon cœur éteint, depuis cette rupture.

Je sentis le matelas bouger à côté de moi, et un mouvement dans ma direction, une douce chaleur et un léger frottement passa sur mon avant bras, et je tournais la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Mon cœur rata un battement, il sembla s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes, ou des heures, je n'en savais rien, tout ce que je voyais, c'était l'être qui dormais à côté de moi.

Kate…

Elle dormait à points fermés, la couette repliée sur son corps frêle et fragile, ses cheveux étaient défais, s'éparpillant dans les draps de mon lit, elle avait un sourire peint sur le visage, signe de sa sérénité et de sa tranquillité, elle semblait paisible, en paix, on aurait dit un ange.

Elle était si belle…

Je compris enfin tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar, encore et toujours un cauchemar…

Cela faisait des jours que je voyais la même scène dans mes rêves, des jours que je ne dormais plus, des jours que je voyais Kate me quitter, des jours que je réveillais en pleine nuit, le corps secoués de spasmes, des larmes dégringolant sur mes joues, des jours que ça durait…Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser à ce sujet, et si un jour… Cette scène ne serait plus un rêve, et si un jour, elle me quittait pour de bon, et si elle m'abandonnait ? Elle…

Pourrais-je réellement le supporter, pourrais-je réellement survivre en sachant que la femme que j'aimais n'étais plus mienne, n'étais plus avec moi, pourrais-je réellement survire, vivre ?

Non, impossible, j'en mourrais, Kate était ce que j'avais de plus cher, si jamais nous devions rompre, je ne m'en sortirais pas…

Pourtant, je savais que ce jour finirais par arriver…

J'avais essayé d'y croire, sincèrement, j'avais tout fait pour croire à cette relation, à ce bonheur si pur, si beau, si merveilleux qui parcourait mon être chaque jour, pourtant…

Une petite voix dans ma tête me répétait sans cesse chaque jour : _**N'y crois pas Castle, ne t'y attache pas… Elle finira par se rendre compte de son erreur, elle finira tôt ou tard par se rendre compte que tu n'es pas ce qu'elle cherche, que tu n'es qu'un écrivain et qu'elle mérite mieux que toi… **_Elle m'assaillait avec sadisme et malice sur cette même phrase, elle tournait en boucle dans ma tête, et si au départ, j'avais refusé de l'accepter, j'avais finalement fini par y croire, j'avais finalement fini par la croire, parce qu'au fond, elle avait raison, Kate méritait beaucoup mieux que moi, elle était belle, douce, intelligente, sexy, sensible, merveilleuse, elle était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rêver, elle était fantastique, extraordinaire, alors que moi… Je n'étais que Richard Castle… Le simple écrivain, pas sportif, ni même très intelligent parfois, je n'étais pas un athlète, je n'étais pas un génie, je n'étais pas grand-chose, j'étais jute… Quelqu'un qui écrivais des scène morbides dans son bureau pour pouvoir aller les vendre et ensuite signer sur la poitrine des femmes, souriant à des milliers de gens dont je me rappellerais jamais la tête, rigolant avec des hommes dans un costume de pingouin pendant des réceptions pouvant durer des heures, j'étais juste… Un simple écrivain, qui sortait avec la plus extraordinaire des femmes que le monde ait pu créer, je ne la méritais tellement pas…

Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en elle, bien au contraire, elle était d'une loyauté sans faille, non, ce n'étais pas d'elle que je doutais, c'était de moi…

Malgré les apparences, je n'avais pratiquement aucune confiance en moi-même, je n'avais aucune estime de moi, je ne me considérais pas comme quelqu'un de bon, j'étais simplement… moi, le simple auteur de polar.

Illogique, quand on me voyait dans la presse ou au boulot, et pourtant, c'était la stricte vérité, je ne méritais rien de plus que ce que j'étais, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose… Jamais je ne m'étais considéré comme quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, jamais je ne m'étais considéré comme plus que ce que j'étais réellement, en vérité, je n'étais qu'une image, oui c'est sa, une image… Une photo que les gens regardaient sans pour autant réfléchir intensément à ce qu'elle voulait représenter, ce qu'elle voulait dire… Les gens ne regardait que l'arbre qu'il y avait sur la photo, son écorce, ses branches, ses feuilles, ses racines, sa sève, ils ne voyaient pas l'écureuil qui se cachait derrière, masquant son visage et sa vraie personnalité derrière le vieux père de la nature, la photo ne voulait pas parler de l'arbre, elle voulait parler de l'écureuil…

Soupirant, je caressais les boucles caramel de mon amour, appréciant leur douceur et leur tendresse, elle gémit dans son sommeil en semblant apprécier le geste, accentuant son sourire déjà paisible et radieux alors qu'elle se trouvait au pays des songes, un rayon de la lune filtrant à travers les rideaux éclairait doucement son visage, elle n'en était que plus magnifique encore à mes yeux…

Qu'elle était belle…

Et à nouveau, la tristesse et l'angoisse s'emparèrent de moi, ce spectacle si magnifique et si attendrissant qui s'offrait à mes yeux, je savais que bientôt, je n'y aurais plus droits, je n'aurais plus le droits d'admirer sa beauté, je n'aurais plus le droit de pouvoir toucher sa peau, je n'aurais bientôt plus le droits de la voir, je n'aurais bientôt plus le droit de l'aimer…

Parce que c'était tout ce que je méritais.

Je sentais bien qu'elle commençait à agir différemment avec moi, qu'elle semblait plus lointaine, plus pensive, et cela ne faisait que confirmer mes craintes, bientôt, je me retrouverais sans elle, bientôt, le bonheur mes coulera entre les doigts.

Ne supportant pas plus longtemps cette torture, je sortais de mon lit, caressant sa joue une dernière fois avant d'enfiler mon jean de la veille, par-dessus le caleçon que je portais déjà, ma chemise se trouvant sur les épaules de ma partenaire.

Je repensais à ma vie, mon enfance, puis mon adolescence, et enfin ma vie d'adulte, de père, d'écrivain, de playboy, d'amant, de fils, je repensais à toutes ses choses qui m'avaient faites du mal ou au contraire, m'avaient remplies d'une joie et d'un bonheur inégalable. La vérité était simple, bête, mais simple, je ne croyais pas au bonheur, ou plutôt, je ne croyais pas au fait qu'il pouvait m'arriver, à mes yeux, je ne méritais rien de plus que ce que j'étais, et le bonheur n'était pas fait pour moi, et même si je l'avais, il me faisait peur, oui, moi Richard Castle, j'avais simplement peur du bonheur, j'avais peur d'être heureux.

Je riais jaune de moi-même, j'avais tanné Kate pendant quatre ans pour lui faire oublier sa peur d'être heureuse, et au final, c'est moi qui le repoussais une fois que je l'avais, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Je laissais vagabonder une larme sur ma joue, seule témoin de ma tristesse et de mon désarroi, comment pouvais-je surpasser cette peur, cette phobie incessante, ce mal-être, cette basse opinion de moi-même, ce manque de confiance en moi ? Comment réussir à m'investir pleinement sans craindre de la voir fuir, de la voir _**me **_fuir, comme Kyra l'avait fait.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je sursautais lorsque j'entendis une petite voix derrière mon dos :

-Rick ?

Me retournant, je regardais mon amante avec adoration, elle avait ma chemise entrouverte, laissant les boutons presque tous déboutonnés, me montrant la naissance de sa poitrine ainsi que son nombril, elle s'était légèrement redressée dans le lit pour me regarder, même si elle semblait encore un peu endormie, sans doute à cause du mouvement que j'avais fait pour en sortir.

-Hey… Lui répondis-je en essayant de lui sourire en m'asseyant auprès d'elle.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien vue que je n'allais pas bien, ce qui la fit s'approcher de moi, pour venir gentiment poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne lui répondis pas, savourant simplement le contact des lèvres chaudes et douces de cette dernière, appréciant leur saveur fruité comme si c'était la dernière fois que je les sentais.

Elle s'écartant en voyant ma passivité et me demanda d'une voix inquiète :

-Rick… Tout va bien ?

Je la regardais avec tendresse, mais ne lui répondis, pas, j'avais envie de me confier, mais j'avais peur de la faire fuir si elle entendait ce que je pensais de moi.

-Rick… Si quelque chose te tracasse, tu devrais m'en parler non ? Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Je lui répondis par un sourire, la remerciant du regard pour son soutien et sa gentillesse, et commençais franchement :

-Quand je t'ai rencontré, je ne laissais voir que l'image de playboy couchant à droite à gauche, tout le monde excepté ma mère et ma fille me voyaient comme tel, et je sais que toi aussi, tu me voyais comme sa…

Elle baissa la tête et m'offrit un regard d'excuse, mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas à l'être, elle n'avait pas été la seule, et puis c'était l'image que je lui avais donné, comment imaginer autre chose ? Je m'empressais donc de la rassurer :

-Et ça a continué comme sa durant encore un bout de temps, mais finalement j'ai changé, je me suis mis à changer sans en connaitre la raison, je savais que je changeais, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, au fond de moi je sentais que quelque chose était différent, mais je ne savais pas vraiment d'où sa venait, j'étais un peu perdu…

Elle m'offrit un regard attendrit, mais un peu perdu, ne voyant sans doute pas où je voulais en venir avec mes explications alors que nous étions dans le lit à trois heures et demi du matin.

-C'est quand je me suis remis avec Gina que j'ai commencé à comprendre, notre collaboration repartait de plus belle avec encore plus de piment et d'action qu'avant, nous agissions comme d'habitude par rapport aux enquêtes, mais entre nous, quelque chose avait changé, malgré le fait que nous étions en couple avec des personnes différentes, je sentais… Qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus…

Je la vit sourire, visiblement, elle aussi se rappelait de cette période, nous étions proches, mais également éloignés l'un de l'autre, si loin, si proches comme disait le proverbe !

-Et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais complètement changé, j'étais de plus en plus à l'ouest, et je sentais qu'au fond de moi ce quelque chose allait grandir encore et encore au fil du temps, je le savais et ça me faisait peur, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais il me faisait peur, ce sentiment me faisait peur.

Comme quoi, nous avions bien plus de point communs que ce que les gens pensaient, pourtant, sur le papier nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble, et pourtant elle était là, dans mon lit, à m'écouter parler sans pour autant tout comprendre, couverte de ma chemise et d'une simple culotte, oui nous étions au-delà du papier, mais que se passait-il si finalement le papier avait raison ? Jusque là, il ne s'était jamais trompé, je m'étais mis avec des femmes riches, belles, blondes pour la plupart, aillant un niveau d'intelligence plus ou moins développé, j'étais avec des femmes de mon monde, le monde des peoples, de la presse, des dédicaces, j'étais dans un monde jugé parfait mais superficiel, et la seule relation hors papier que j'avais eu avait été Kyra, à la lettre, elle et moi n'avions rien à faire ensemble, et même si mes sentiments pour Kate étaient mille fois plus fort que ceux que j'avais éprouvé pour elle, je l'avais beaucoup aimé, et nous avions fini rompre, comme le papier l'avait prédit… Et même si ma rupture avec elle m'avait dévasté, si celle avec Kate devait avoir lieu, j'en mourrais de chagrin et de désespoir, mon amour pour elle était si fort qu'il m'avait parfois rendu malade, alors si jamais nous devrions rompre, je ne savais pas si je trouverais un jour le courage de me relever.

-Ma relation avec Gina commençait à stagner, nous recommencions à nous disputer sans cesse, comme avant, et plus elles avaient lieu, plus je fuyais, je ne souhaitais pas affronter le problème, car tout au fond de mon cœur, je savais pourquoi c'était comme sa, mais mon esprit refusait de l'admettre. Elle m'a tellement de fois reproché le fait que je te suive sur les enquêtes, la jalousie grandissait chaque jours un peu plus mais je n'en avais cure, parce que pour moi, il n'y avait rien de particulier, rien d'étrange ou de bizarre avec toi, oh bien sûr, notre relation était spéciale, mais je ne voyais pas plus loin, ou plutôt, je refusais d'aller voir plus loin, de creuser plus que se que je savais.

Apparemment, elle ne sembla qu'a moitié surprise, comme si elle connaissait ce sentiment que j'étais en train de lui décrire, mais comment serait-ce possible ? Alors que je ne le méritais pas ?

-Le jour de la dispute au restaurant avec elle, celle qui a fait les gros titres, la dispute portait sur le sujet de notre relation, oui certes, mais c'était de sa qu'elle parlait, de ma relation avec toi, elle la jugeait malsaine, elle m'a dit que je me mentais à moi-même, elle m'a reproché des choses dont je n'avais même pas conscience, elle m'a fait comprendre… Que ce n'était pas elle que je rejoignais en pleine nuit à quatre heures du matin pour lui apporter un café, ce n'était pas avec elle que je passais des soirées entières devant un tableau blanc en mangeant la nourriture chinoise du traiteur du coin, ce n'était pas avec elle que je parlais de mes théories ridicules, ce n'était pas avec elle que je me sentais bien, moi-même…

Elle sourit à l'évocation des souvenirs heureux mais simples que nous avions partagés par le passé, nous les partagions toujours, les baisers et les câlins en plus.

-Tu m'as demandé un jour quand est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et en grand romantique que je suis, j'aurais voulu te répondre que je l'étais dès le premier jour, mais ce n'était pas le cas, en quelque sorte, tu me fascinais, je te trouvais extraordinaire rien qu'avec notre première enquête, c'était un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant, mais de là à tomber tout de suite amoureux de toi, non, j'étais trop minable…

Je vis son visage se crisper lorsque j'utilisais ce terme pour ma qualifier, mais elle devait le savoir, c'était la pure vérité, et même si aujourd'hui, ce sentiment était moins fort, il était encore là, bien présent, je me considérais toujours pas comme quelqu'un de bien, pas mauvais mais pas… Bien.

-J'ai dû commencé à l'être à mon retour de vacance, mais je n'en avais absolument pas conscience, comme je te l'ai dit, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne savais pas ce que s'était, je ne l'avais ressenti. J'ai commencé à en prendre conscience à la fin de cette enquête, je ne sais pas… Quelque chose était bizarre, ou plutôt, le sentiment que je ressentais avant s'était simplement amplifié, la relation avec Esposito et Lanie m'y a pas mal aidé d'ailleurs, quand nous parlions d'amour avec Ryan sur leur couple, je… J'ai commencé à m'imaginer ce que sa donnerais si c'était nous, bien sûr… Je me suis fustigé à cette pensée, c'était pour moi inacceptable, moi, tomber amoureux ? Jamais ! C'est ce que j'ai répondu à ma mère lorsqu'elle m'a dit que j'en avais l'air, elle ne m'a pas dit de qui, mais j'ai très bien compris ce qu'elle insinuait, et pour moi… C'était impensable, l'amour était trop cruel, comment pourrais-je encore retomber dedans ? C'était impensable, j'ai fais mine d'éclater de rire, mais je riais jaune, parce que tout au fond de mon cœur, je savais qu'elle avait raison…

La discussion la fit se redresser un peu plus, sentant qu'elle prenait une tournure décisive.

-Et les moments d'après me l'ont bien confirmés, quand on s'est embrassés… Je n'ai jamais ressenti sa, c'était tellement fort, les choses que je lisais dans les livres, les papillons dans le ventre, la sensation de tomber dans le vide… De se sentir capable de soulever des montagnes mais de n'être pas plus fort qu'un simple petit chaton, je ressentis toutes ces choses, et ça m'a terrifié, j'en étais malade, je n'ai pas dormi pendant des jours, je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête, c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais complètement pétrifié à l'idée de ce que j'avais éprouvé durant ce simple baiser undercover, j'avais ressenti plus de sensation qu'un vrai baiser avec les autres femmes, comment était-ce possible ? J'ai mis des jours entiers à le comprendre, et j'ai trouvé… Si j'avais éprouvé tant de choses… C'était parce que j'étais tombé de toi… Que je t'aimais…

Je vis ses yeux devenir un peu plus humide, mais elle n'en montra rien, si bien que j'en concluais rapidement que j'avais rêvé, pourquoi aurait-elle pleuré avec de simples mots ? Alors que notre couple n'étais pas au plus fort en ce moment, même si nous n'en avions pas parlé, je savais que c'était la cas, seulement, je repoussais l'échéance, je ne voulais pas parler d'avenir car je savais qu'avec moi elle n'en aurait pas, elle serait malheureuse, je finirais pas la rendre malheureuse, je ne lui rendrais plus assez, et elle finira par se rendre compte que venir chez moi ce soir là était une erreur, et elle aurait raison…

L'émotion me noua la gorge avec cette constatation, et je réprimais une envie de fondre en larme… Non ! Pas avant d'avoir vidé mon fardeau, pas avant de lui avoir tout dit !

-Tu connais bien entendu la suite, mes sentiments grandissaient au fil des jours, et toi, tu me résistais, encore et encore, j'en perdais de plus en plus espoir, je t'ai tanné pendant des années pour que tu te laisse aller, et maintenant…

Elle remarqua immédiatement mon changement d'attitude car se pencha pour venir prendre ma main, mais je la retirais, sachant que si je laissais la tendresse venir je craquerais, et je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas me montrer, ne pas montrer que j'étais aussi faible, aussi minable !

-Et maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, c'est moi qui fuis ! C'est moi qui mets des barrières, j'essaye de me sortir l'idée que nos différences et ma personne ne sont pas un obstacle mais bien sûr que si elles le sont ! Elles le sont, et c'est sa qui te fera réalise ton erreur ! C'est moi qui ne te suffira plus, c'est MOI qui n'est même pas capable de te combler comme tu mériterais de l'être, c'est MOI le plus parfait des imbéciles et des incapables ! M'emportais-je en commençant à lui crier dessus, je savais qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que ce n'était pas contre elle que je m'emportais, mais contre moi-même, je m'en voulais d'être aussi minable, d'être aussi incapable, d'être aussi imparfait, d'être aussi nul…

-Rick qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais qui au lieu de m'apaiser, ne fit qu'augmenter ma rage sachant que je ne l'entendrais bientôt plus.

Me levant soudainement du lit, je hurlais de rage et de tristesse :

-Il m'arrive que suis le plus parfait des minables, voilà ce que je suis, un minable ! Je ne suis même pas capable de m'investir correctement dans notre relation, alors que je t'aime plus que tout ! Alors que tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ! Bordel Kate ! Tu sors avec un mec' qui n'est même pas capable de jouer au base-ball ! Le sport que ton père préfère, et pourquoi ?! Parce que mon père ne me l'a jamais appris, parce qu'il n'était pas là ! Tu sors avec un métro-sexuel, tu sors avec un homme aussi peureux qu'une souris, tu sors avec un mec qui a la quarantaine passée et qui n'est pas taillé comme un dieu grec, j'ai détesté Josh, Deming et les autres, plus particulièrement Vaughn, le dernier en date, je les ais détesté parce qu'ils était avec toi ou parce qu'ils te draguaient, parce qu'ils le faisaient devant moi et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher, tu est une femme superbe Kate, c'est tout à fait normal mais Bordel ! Je les ai détesté pour sa, mais tu sais pourquoi surtout ? Tu sais pourquoi je les ai détestés à ce point ?! Non ?! Parce qu'ils étaient parfaits et que moi je ne l'étais pas et que je ne le suis toujours pas et que je ne le serais jamais ! Ils sont beaux-gosses et taillés comme des dieux grecs et moi c'est tout l'inverse ! Ils sauvent le monde pour certains, sont des flics irréprochables pour l'autre, ou tout simplement des gens parfaits, des anges, des innocents ! Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis moi hein ?! Un putain d'écrivain qui passe ses journées devant un écran d'ordinateur ! Rien d'autre, je ne suis rien et je l'ai toujours été ! J'ai projeté tous mes espoirs et mes craintes sur Kyra, et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai fini par l'étouffer ! Ce qui fait que maintenant, j'ai tellement peur de revoir ce même scénario que j'agis à l'exact opposé avec toi, et qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?! Tu va me quitter, et tu auras raison ! Bien sûr que tu auras raison, tu mérite tellement mieux que moi ! Tellement plus merveilleux, beaux, jeunes et intelligents que moi ! Tu… Je… Moi c'est rien !

Je pétais les plombs, je le savais, de grosses larmes coulaient sur mes joues, dévalant sur mon visage meurtri de chagrin, j'étais en colère contre moi-même, j'étais triste envers ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais j'étais tellement hors de moi, tellement dégouté de voir que la femme que j'aimais plus que tout n'était pas satisfaite auprès de moi, alors que je l'avais tanné à se sujet durant des années.

J'attendais son départ, qu'elle se lève et qu'elle prenne ses affaires avant de sortir de chez moi, et de ma vie pour toujours.

Seulement, ça ne vint jamais.

J'avais la tête baissée, et je sursautais lorsque je senti de bras chauds, fins et doux m'encercler les épaules, les sensations des lèvres de ma compagne se posant sur mon front avec délicatesse, comme si elle avait peur que je me brise au moindre mouvement brusque qu'elle ferait.

-Kate… Sanglotais-je à nouveau.

-Chut…. Rick…. Chut, je suis là, je serais toujours là Rick… Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais… Tu m'entends ? Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais… Always…

Les paroles qu'elle prononçait combinées à notre mot si significatif étaient trop forts, j'éclatais en sanglots, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pleurais à chaudes larmes, sans retenue, sans pudeur, j'étais juste… Moi…

-Rick… Calme-toi, je t'en pris calme toi… Chut… Calme-toi je suis là…

Je la serrais dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais, comme si je voulais me prouver qu'elle était là, dans mes bras, qu'elle n'allait pas partir, qu'elle n'allait pas me quitter, qu'elle resterait avec moi… Mon dieu, cette femme était si merveilleuse, si extraordinaire… Je l'aimais tant… Oui tellement…

Elle releva mon visage souillé de larme et m'embrassa avec toute la tendresse du monde, et je su, je su qu'a cet instant, plus rien ne nous séparerait, nous serons ensemble, pour toujours, oui toujours… Toujours nous serons plus forts, nous serons plus grands, nous serons ensembles…

Toujours…

* * *

**Voilà quoi... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre alors à la prochaine! :D**


End file.
